Hermione Granger et le miroir mysterieux
by Christabelle
Summary: Attention cette fanfiction finie n'est pas recommandé aux gens qui voient en Hermione une gentil petite fille sérieuse
1. introduction

Salut je m'appelle Christelle je suis nouvelle sur ce site et voici ma premiere fanfictions sur Harry Potter alors soyez indulgent merci.(désolé pour l'orthographe je sais que je suis la honte de la langue française)

**Introduction**  
  
Alors que le trio de sorciers rentre dans sa 6e année, Hermione apparait sous un nouveau jour.Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'elle change aussi radicalement?Si cette intrigue vous interesse envoyez-moi des review (2 minimum) et je continue a 


	2. Chemin de traverse

Salut je vous remercie pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir, c'est pourquoi je dédicace ce premier chapitre à Jessica angel, Nataku19 et Sevie snake.  
  
Chapitre I   
  
Hermione est en pleurs lorsqu'elle lance la poudre de cheminette sur le sol en prononçant :   
  
" chemin de traverse "   
  
Elle avait fait l'erreur et se retrouva dans un lieu étrange et inquiétant. Elle essuie ses larmes et regarde autour d'elle les objet poussiéreux, puis son regard s'arrête sur une sorte de cadre recouvert par un tissu miteux. Elle s'interroge alors " est-ce que je rêve ou cette chose m'appelle ? ". En effet en s'approchant elle distingue une voix soufflant son prénom :   
  
" Hermione, Hermione "   
  
Inquiète mais courageuse elle tire un coin du tissu et le soulève entièrement. Elle s'étonna à la vue d'un simple miroir richement décoré. Soudain son reflet commence à bouger indépendamment d'elle et il se met à la regarder :   
  
" Tu en as mis du temps "   
  
" Ca y est je suis folle " se dit Hermione   
  
" Mais non tu n'es pas folle " lui dit son reflet   
  
" Qui es-tu ? "   
  
" Ca me semble évidant, je suis toi "   
  
Hermione prit un air perplexe :   
  
" Pourquoi tu m'appelais ? "   
  
" J'ai besoin de ton aide "   
  
Une tristesse inexplicable remplit les yeux d'Hermione :   
  
" Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir aider qui que ce soit, même pas moi-même "   
  
" Au contraire, je sais que tu es triste et….. "   
  
" Comment le sais-tu ? " coupa Hermione   
  
" Je te l'ai dejà dit, je suis toi donc je connais tes états d'âme "   
  
" Que dois-je faire pour t'aider ? "   
  
" Pose ta baguette sur le miroir et dis transferum "   
  
" Tu es sure que c'est sans danger, je ne connais pas les effets de ce sort "   
  
" Je t'en pris aides-moi ou je vais mourir " supplia le reflet   
  
Hermione ressentit une profonde compassion pour elle et sans plus d'hésitation elle jeta le sort.  
  
Une lumière bleue traversa sa baguette et la pauvre Hermione fut violemment projetée en arrière.   
  
(Ps: Désolé pour le manque d'espaces dans le texte mais la mise en page que j'avais choisi n'a pas été restitué pour je ne sais quelle raison)   
  
Bon voilà pour le premier chapitre désolée si vous le trouvez court c'est une habitude que j'ai, j'espère qu'il vous a plut le prochain ne tardera pas. N'oubliez pas les reviews please tous les commentaires me permettront de m'améliorer pour votre plus grand plaisir et ça m'encourage à accélérer l'écriture 


	3. Rendezvous voie 9 34

Salut je remercie mes reviewers Sevie snake et Selphie6 voici la suite tant attendu.  
  
Chapitre II  
  
Ron et Harry attendait Hermione sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'impatienta Ron  
  
« Je sais pas moi, d'habitude elle est là avant nous » répondit Harry  
  
Ron cherchait Hermione des yeux dans la foule agitée.  
  
« Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a, on ne la trouvera p... »  
  
Ron s'interrompit en voyant que Harry ne l'écoutait et il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait de si passionnant. La foule s'écartait devant une magnifique jeune femme, ils la détaillèrent de bas en haut : ses chaussures blanches à talon, un jean noir moulant, un minuscule top rouge décolleté, des lèvres mises en valeur par un glose pourpre, les yeux soulignés par un eye-liner bleu nuit et les cheveux relevés avec des mèches encadrant son doux visage.  
  
« Salut les garçons » dit la jeune inconnue qui c'était arrêtée devant eux  
  
Ron et Harry la fixaient comme pétrifiés. Elle passa la main devant leur yeux et ils la regardèrent enfin dans les yeux mais ils avaient l'air perplexe.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
« On se connaît ? » sortit enfin Harry  
  
« Seulement depuis 5 ans Hermione ça vous dit quelque chose ? »  
  
« HERMIONE ? ! ? » s'exclamèrent les jeunes hommes  
  
« J'ai tant changé ? » s'étonna-t-elle  
  
« Oui » dirent-ils en cœur  
  
« Merci » dit-elle « Mais vous aussi »  
  
Elle passa un moment à les regarder. Harry portait toujours ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille mais son tee-shirt et son jean mettait en valeur son corps musclé et dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de nouveaux désirs. De son coté Ron avait les cheveux plus long et il était sur son 31 avec un costume qui le rendait plus vieux que son âge. Cette inspection mis les garçons mal à l'aise mais ils furent sortis de leur pensés par une voix :  
  
« Hermione » un garçon plutôt mignon sortit du train et s'adressa à la jeune fille « J'ai mis tes affaires dans le train ».  
  
« Merci euh... » elle sembla hésiter puis elle l'embrassa langoureusement.  
  
Il sourit et partit alors que la jeune sorcière se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient étonnées  
  
« C'est ton petit ami » s'enquit Ron  
  
« Qui ? Lui ? Tu plaisantes je ne me rappelle même plus de son nom, je voulais juste qu'il porte mes bagages » répondit Hermione en montant dans le train tandis que Ron et Harry se regardaient n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.  
  
« Bon vous venez » les interpella-t-elle  
  
Ils finirent par rentrer et le train partit.  
  
J'espère que la nouvelle Hermione vous a plut mais vous n'avez encore rien vu, prochain chapitre bientôt. N'oubliez pas les reviews please. 


	4. L'exquise humiliation

Salut les amis voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire, merci à Selphie6 pour sa review (la seule :- snif )  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Cela faisait 1 semaine que les cours avaient commencés et Hermione avait eu le temps de choqués de nombreuses personnes. Ce jour-là elle accompagnait Ron et Harry à leur entraînement de quidditch lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Malefoy, Pansy (je sais plus comment s'écrit son prénom) et quelques autres Serpentars.  
  
« Alors le club des minables encore ensemble on est persévérant dans la nullité à ce que je vois » dit Pansy à l'encontre du trio  
  
« Tu oses parler Pansy, non mais tu t'es regardé » lui lança Hermione.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là sang-de-bourbe ? » répliqua la serpentar avec un sourire à Drago.  
  
« Oh je t'en pris tu es pathétique à tourner autour de ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy comme un chien qui réclame un os »  
  
Pansy se sentit profondément vexée et elle s'enfuit pour pleurer.  
  
« Tu te crois maligne mais tu n'es qu'une idiote » dit Drago qui s'était rapproché du groupe de Griffondors.  
  
Hermione se mis en face de lui :  
  
« Venant d'un misérable petit fils de riche attardé je prend ça pour un compliment »  
  
« Tiens ta langue ou je pourrais te le faire regretté » pesta Drago  
  
Hermione fit le tour de celui-ci comme si elle était un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie. Elle lui fit face une nouvelle fois et dit en lui lançant un sourire suggestif:  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières »  
  
Il répondit à son sourire quand soudain quelque chose le gêna, il se tourna dos au griffondors et ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire, il tourna la tête et devint rouge de rage ou de honte car il venait de découvrir la longue queue de chat noir qui ornait son postérieur. Il se sauva humilié en promettant une vengeance terrible à Hermione. Elle s'était mise à rire avec ses amis et même les Serpentars avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et même fait rire (je sais que je suis pas douée pour l'humour). Pitié envoyez-moi des reviews sinon je ne serais pas si je dois continuer. Et pour l'orthographe de Pansy ce serait sympa de me dire si c'est la bonne. A bientôt. 


	5. Duel de sorcières

Salut c'est devinez qui à la suite de la demande de Angedesfees et de spirit creator je vous annonce que je tenterais de faire des chapitre plus long ( environ 1000 mot) où du moins de rendre plusieurs chapitres en même temps et en ce qui concerne Selphie6 je dirais que cette histoire contient plus qu'une DMHG. Ps : merci à noaa pour ses encouragements  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Les trois amis rentrèrent souriant dans leur cours commun Griffondor- Serpentar. A leur arrivée Drago lança un regard noir à Hermione qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Au centre de la salle il avait une grande table et dessus le professeur Sailor qui éleva la voie :  
  
« Bon si tout le mode est là on va pouvoir commencer »  
  
Tous les bavardage cessèrent.  
  
« Nous allons voir ce que vous avez retenu du sort Allimosa pour éblouir vos adversaire lors des duels, maintenant je voudrais 2 volontaires pour le premier duel »  
  
A la surprise générale, Hermione leva la main il est vrai qu'il était rare qu'elle participe depuis la rentré. Le professeur la fit monter sur la table :  
  
« Maintenant il lui faut un adversaire de Serpentar »  
  
Drago allait se proposer lorsque Pansy se précipita dans la salle avec les yeux rouges causés par les larmes qu'elle avait versé.  
  
« Vous êtes en retard Mademoiselle, vous serez donc notre seconde duelliste montez »  
  
Pansy obéit trop heureuse de donner une leçon à Hermione.  
  
« N'oubliez pas que vous ne devez en aucun cas aller au-delà du sort Allimosa, je ne veux pas de blesser »  
  
A ces mots le professeur regarda les deux jeunes filles qui acquiescèrent.  
  
« Bien vous pouvez commencer »  
  
Pansy n'attendit pas pour jeter le premier sort  
  
« Cruorasium »  
  
Hermione se mit à tousser et sous le regard inquiet de ses amis le sang jaillit de sa bouche. Le professeur voulut les interrompirent mais Hermione essuya ses lèvres ensanglantées et s'adressa à son adversaire :  
  
« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire petite peste » elle leva sa baguette « Dolorisium »  
  
Une affreuse douleur saisit Pansy à la tête et elle poussa un cri atroce. Sailor stupéfait devant une telle violence ordonna à Hermione de cesser, celle-ci leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et cria :  
  
« infernus projectum »  
  
Un trait de feu sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper Pansy de plein fouet l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur après quoi elle retomba sans connaissance sur le sol. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la blesser tandis qu'un sourire victorieux marqua le visage d'Hermione. Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent d'elle alors que le professeur emmenait Pansy à l'infirmerie.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu la tuer » s'écria Ron  
  
« C'est vrai mon sort n'était pas assez puissant pour provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque » répondit Hermione d'une voie dépourvu d'émotions  
  
« Mais tu es folle, c'est vrai que Pansy n'est pas un ange mais là tu as été trop l... » commença Harry avant d'être coupé par la jeune fille en rage :   
  
« La ferme Potter ! je fais ce que je veux ».  
  
Sur ce elle partit laissant les 2 jeunes sorciers dans l'incompréhension.  
  
Je sais il n'y a que 448 mots désolé mais aujourd'hui je vous donne 3 chapitres pour compenser ça vous va ? envoyez-moi des reviews si le duel vous à plut et si des choses vous gênent j'essayerais de les améliorer. A 


	6. Ennemis rapprochés

Voici le deuxième chapitre que je vous ai promis bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Hermione marchait fièrement dans les couloirs où les élèves la regardaient avec méfiance. Elle entra dans un couloir vide lorsqu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur, elle ne vit pas tout de suite qui la maintenait ainsi mais la lumière s'intensifia et elle reconnu Drago.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » soupira-t-elle  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je veux Granger tu me le demande je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Pansy ? » l'interrogea Drago énervé  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es triste que je t'en ai débarrassé pour quelques semaines » sourit Hermione « Maintenant lâches-moi ou tu vas la rejoindre »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'être si...cruelle » demanda-t-il en relâchant doucement ses mains  
  
« Me dis pas que tu préférais la gentille petite Hermione, Harry oui mais pas toi, non toi tu préfères les filles cruelles comme toi » dit-elle d'un ton provoquant  
  
« Tu aurais agit par jalousie » s'étonna Drago  
  
Hermione lui rit au nez et dit :  
  
« Ca flatterais ton ego de petit vantard n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Drago la poussa violemment  
  
« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça » la menaça-t-il  
  
« Sinon quoi ? » le tenta Hermione en souriant  
  
« Sinon je... »  
  
Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa avec fougue.  
  
« Délicieux » dit-elle en s'écartant pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
Lorsque Drago fut sortit de sa surprise il l'enlaça tendrement et répondit à son baiser. Mais celle-ci le repoussa  
  
« Atout a l'heure au match... et gagne-le » dit-elle en partant. Il sourit et secoua la tête d'amusement.  
  
Bon c'est cours mais c'est pour montrer qu'elle n'y va pas par 4 chemins, dites-moi si ça vous a plut ou pas ? n'oubliez pas les reviews. 


	7. Le match de Quidditch

Accueillez le troisième chapitre de la journée.  
  
Harry parlait avec Ron devant le stade, il s'en voulait de s'être disputé avec Hermione et cherchait des causes à son comportement quand cette dernière passa devant lui en l'ignorant.  
  
«Hermione » l'interpella Harry  
  
Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre alors il l'attrapa par le bras  
  
« Lâche-moi » dit-elle en tentant de se dégager violemment   
  
« Hermione je suis désolé ... »  
  
« Tes excuses ni changeront rien, tu m'as humilié, insulté, je ne veux plus jamais te parler » lança-t-elle colérique  
  
« Mais Hermione... »  
  
Ses paroles furent vaines la jeune fille s'éloigna.  
  
« T'inquiètes pas Harry elle finira par se calmer »le rassura Ron qui avait observé la scène  
  
« Tu crois ? » soupira Harry  
  
« Bien sur d'ici 15 à 20 ans » ironisa le rouquin avant d'entrer dans le stade suivit de son ami inquiet.  
  
Le match débuta entre Serpentar et Griffondor. Au bout d'un moment les griffondors menaient de 80 à 20. Harry se rapprochait du vif d'or même si Drago n'était pas loin, soudain alors que le griffondor allait le saisir, le vif d'or dévia et se précipita dans les mains de Drago. Les 2 attrappeurs n'en revenaient pas mais Drago l'avait, le match était fini, les Serpentars poussèrent des cris de joies alors que les griffondors étaient accablés à l'exception d'Hermione qui félicita la victoire du camp adverse.  
  
Dans les vestiaires des Serpentars, tous acclamaient Drago quand la fête fut interrompu par l'entrée d'Hermione, les bavardages insultants commencèrent à être entendu lorsque Drago les fit cesser d'un geste.  
  
« Drago je peut te parler en privé ? » demanda la sorcière en souriant  
  
« C'est à dire que... »  
  
« Y en a pour une minute » insista-t-elle  
  
« Très bien je te suit »  
  
Ils s'isolèrent un peu et Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement. Drago lui sourit et demanda :  
  
« C'est pour fêter ma victoire ? »  
  
« Non la mienne » Drago lui lança un regard interrogatif « Tu ne crois pas que le vif d'or s'est jeté dans tes mains tout seul »  
  
« Alors c'était toi » s'étonna Drago « Merci mais je me demande pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pour me venger de Potter » répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique  
  
« On devrait fêter ça » proposa le jeune sorcier en l'enlaçant  
  
« Oui mais pas tout de suite » dit Hermione en le poussant un peu  
  
« Quand ? » s'enquit Drago légèrement frustré « Ce soir dans ta chambre » susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'éloigner, en laissant Drago le cœur battant  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre heureusement car je commence à avoir mal aux doigts lol la suite demain si j'ai des reviews sinon je risque d'être plus longue lol mais non c'est pas du chantage. A 


	8. Révélation nocturne

Salut les amis voici un chapitre attendu : le rendez-vous de Hermione et Drago ?  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Le soir même Drago retourna à sa chambre, Hermione lui ouvrit et à ça vue le jeune sorcier resta bouche-bée : elle avait des bottes de cuir noir, une minijupe rouge, un top moulant ses formes généreuse et un maquillage ensorcelant enfin ses cheveux libre atteignait sa taille. Elle le tira à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Drago commença :  
  
« Hermione écoutes je me demande si ça ne va pas un peu v... »  
  
Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que celle-ci l'embrassait à pleine bouche lui coupant par là même le souffle.  
  
« Oh excuse-moi tu disais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent  
  
« Une bêtise » dit Drago souriant.  
  
Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais Drago prit ses mains et s'assura :  
  
« Tu es sure de le vouloir ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse Hermione le poussa sur le lit et .......... (comme cette fanfiction est ouverte à un large publique je ne préfère pas donner de précisions sur la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble).........................  
  
Drago s'éveilla en sursaut mais la vision du doux visage d'Hermione à ses cotés le calma, il caressa sa joue et remonta les draps de peur qu'elle n'ai froid : elle lui semblait si vulnérable endormie. Il songea au sentiment qu'elle avait éveillé chez lui, il avait été mauvais avec elle, il avait toujours été mauvais avec tout le monde. Bien sur il avait des circonstances atténuantes : tout lui avait été enseigné mais tout allait changer car il aimait une sang de bourbe peu importe ce que dirait son père il l'aimait depuis toujours et maintenant il se l'avouait.  
  
« A quoi tu penses ? »  
  
C'était la voix d'Hermione qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées  
  
« Je t'aime » dit-il spontanément comme si cela sortait directement de son cœur. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa  
  
« Je dois y aller » dit-elle en transplanant loin de lui.  
  
Merci à tout ce qui m'ont laissés des reviews et notament à noaa pour l'ortographe de Pansy, pour Selphie6 ce chapitre met en valeur ta perspicasité pour avoir deviné la HGMD mais tu verras que ce ne sera pas le seul couple, et pour anges des fées j'espere que l'organisation des chapitres te sera plus plaisante lol . A 


	9. Cours perturbés

Voici le chapitre 8 qui nous plonge un peu dans l'esprit scolaire ( quel bonheur pendant les vacances lol)  
  
Hermione se rendit à son cours de dressage qui se faisait une fois de plus avec les Serpentars. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu car de nombreuses discussions cessait à son approche. Ron et Harry lui sourirent en espérant qu'elle le leur rendrait en signe de paix, ce qu'elle fit, « tu vois elle ne nous en veut plus » chuchota Ron à Harry sur les lèvres duquel un sourire béat s'inscrivit.  
  
Hagrid arriva tirant une cage dans lequel les élève purent admirer un étrange animal avec une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de serpent. L'animal s'agitait beaucoup ce qui retint l'attention et permis à Drago de rejoindre le cours sans être vu, il alla prés d'Hermione mais celle-ci s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis griffondors sous le regard interrogatif de Drago.  
  
« Qui peut me dire qu'elle est cette créature ? » demanda Hagrid  
  
Personne ne leva la main alors le professeur regarda Hermione s'attendant à ce qu'elle participe. Cette dernière qui avait remarquer son manège finit par dire :  
  
« un raton laveur »  
  
Les élèves se mirent à rire, ce qui ne plus pas trop à Hagrid qui répondit :  
  
« Non c'est une ... »  
  
« une chimère » le coupa Hermione  
  
Celui-ci ne compris pas le comportement de la jeune fille mais poursuivit  
  
« En effet et celle-ci est très dangereuse car... »  
  
« car elle crache du feu » dit sèchement Hermione  
  
Les élèves s'éloignèrent à cette nouvelle  
  
« Ne craignez rien car la cage est solide » dit Hagrid pour rassurer ses élèves  
  
Mais à ses mots la cage se mit à grincer et tomba en morceau libérant la chimère. Ce fut la panique générale tous les élèves se sauvèrent en hurlant.  
  
Au bout d'un moment Harry arrêta Ron :  
  
« Où est Hermione ? »  
  
« Je la croyait derrière nous » paniqua Ron  
  
Ils firent demi-tour.  
  
Hermione, elle, s'était mise à rire devant la panique des élèves alors que la créature s'approchait d'elle dangereusement, elle leva sa patte griffus en direction de la jeune sorcière.  
  
« Non » s'écria Drago en se jetant devant elle prenant le coup à sa place, il tomba blessé tandis qu'Hermione s'était enfin mise à courir, la chimère se mit à la poursuivre.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent, le rouquin attrapa la sorcière par le bras et Harry immobilisa la chimère avec un sort. Lorsque Hermione eut repris son souffle elle leur dit :  
  
« Pour une fois que le cours n'était pas ennuyeux c'est dommage d'avoir arrêter la partie, mais ne vous en faite pas vous êtes pardonné » La sorcière tourna les talons et ses amis encore sur le sol reprenait leur souffle tout en s'étonnant de l'hallucination auditive qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
  
Au bout d'une heure tous les élèves se retrouvèrent au cours de Rogue, mais 15 minutes plus tard après que le cours est commencé Hermione arriva tranquillement et s'installa.  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger vous êtes en retard » lui reprocha Rogue  
  
« Je sais » répondit-elle  
  
R : « Vous avez une excuse je suppose »  
  
H : « Euh ... Oui »  
  
R : « Quelle est-elle ? »  
  
H : « Je ne peut pas vous le dire »  
  
R : « Pourquoi cela ? »  
  
H : « J'aime pas votre tête on dirait un mort-vivant »  
  
R : « Pourriez-vous répéter j'ai du mal entendre »  
  
H soupirant : « En plus, il est sourd »  
  
R lançant un regard noir à Hermione : « Pour qui vous prenez–vous petite idiote »  
  
H : « Pour plus maligne que vous apparemment »  
  
R : « Cessez ou j'enlève 500 points à Griffondor »  
  
H : « Tu ne me fais pas peur »  
  
R : « Quelle insolence ! Quittez cette salle immédiatement et inutile de revenir »  
  
H : « Vous êtes trop gentil je vous insulte et vous m'offrez des vacances »  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione sortit fière d'elle. Et le cours reprit, mais quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Entrez »  
  
Drago apparut dans le cadre de la porte et approcha du bureau en boitant.  
  
« Je suis désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai un mot de l'infirmerie » dit-il en tendant un papier à Rogue  
  
Celui-ci le lu et invita le sorcier à rejoindre sa place. Etrangement, il se mit à côté de Harry.  
  
« Potter il faut que je te parle » chuchota-t-il  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'écouter Malefoy ? »  
  
« C'est à propos de Granger »  
  
« D'accord à la sortie de ce cours »  
  
Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les review et à bientôt. 


	10. Le poids des illusions suivit de cours p...

Salut les amis eh bien on dirais que c'est parti pour un chapitre 9  
  
CHAPITRE 9  
  
Harry attendait Drago devant la salle, il avait dit à Ron de ne pas l'attendre. Drago sortit enfin.  
  
« Tu en a mis du temps » dit Harry énervé  
  
« C'est pas de ma faute, Rogue voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie » répliqua Drago  
  
« Et pourquoi y étais-tu ? » demanda le griffondor  
  
« Ca ne t'interrsse pas alors ne fait pas semblant »  
  
« J'espere que ça valait le cout de te blesser »  
  
« Bien sur que ça valait le cout » pensa Drago « c'était pour Hermione »  
  
« Drago tu m'écoutes » dit Harry le sortant de ses pensées  
  
« Cela ne te regarde pas, nous sommes ici pour parler d'Hermione » lança Drago  
  
« Je sais elle a changé... »  
  
« Non elle n'a pas changé, elle est en danger »  
  
« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry  
  
« Ses actes n'ont rien à voir avec l'Hermione qu'on connaissais... »  
  
« Comment tu peux dire que tu la connaissais vous n'échangiez que des insultes ? »  
  
« Ce que nous échangeont maintenant c'est nos langues et ça va bien plus loin si tu veux tout savoir »  
  
« Et tu esperes que je te crois »  
  
« C'est la vérité, et elle n'est pas Hermione »  
  
« Ca suffit tais-toi tu dis n'importe quoi pour te rendre interressant Hermione a un peu changé et c'est tout, elle est ma meilleure amie et toi mon pire enemi, le calcul est vite fait »  
  
« Potter... »  
  
« Non la discussion est close et ne t'approches plus d'elle sinon tu vas le regretter » le coupa Harry ens'éloignant et en laissant Drago désemparé.  
  
Potter rejoignit sa chambre, il enleva sa chemise avec rage et la jeta à l'autre bout de la piece « comment Drago pouvait parler ainsi de SON Hermione », il entreprit de défaire le reste de ses vêtements lorsqu'il entendit un bruit deriere lui  
  
« Qui est là ? »  
  
( J'hésite à continuer si je ne le fais pas vous allez devoir réfléchir à « Qui est là ? » ce serait méchant de vous laissez sans réponses mais j'hésite... Bon je suis gentille je continue mais j'espère avoir pleins de reviews pour ma clémence lol)  
  
Hermione apparut, elle portait une sorte de nuisette noir mi-transparente avec de petits cœurs rouge et un chemisier assortit.  
  
« Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas vu entrer » dit Harry  
  
« C'est parce que j'étais là avant toi »  
  
Harry remarque alors la cape d'invisibilité dans sa main.  
  
« Je comprends mieux » dit-il  
  
« Tu ne m'en veux pas » demanda-t-elle avec une voix pleine de remords  
  
« Bien sur que non, ce qui est à moi est à toi » répliqua Harry innocemment « Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? »  
  
« Eh bien j'ai été m'excuser auprès de Rogue pour mon attitude et il m'a dit de rattraper le cours alors j'ai pensé à toi »  
  
« Pourquoi pas à Malfoy ? il parait que vous êtes devenus intimes tous les deux » dit Harry avec une colère visible  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Harry s'en voulut, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :  
  
« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire çà »  
  
« Oh mais tu n'a pas tort il s'est bien passé quelque chose, il voulait m'embrasser de force et je l'ai giflé »  
  
« Quoi ! quel (gros mot que je ne peux taper), je vais lui montrer ce que je pense de lui » s'énerva Harry  
  
Hermione essuya ses larmes :  
  
« Non reste avec moi, çà fait du bien de se sentir protéger »  
  
A ces mots elle glissa ses mains le long du dos d'Harry qui frissonna et lui dit embarrassé :  
  
« Mes cours sont sur la commode »  
  
Il se libéra de l'étreinte d'Hermione, prit ses cours et il les lui tend   
  
« Je te remercie » dit-elle en les lui prenant et en s'asseyant sur le lit pour les parcourir « Il y a des devoirs à ce que je vois »  
  
« Oui en effet » répondit Harry qui restait à distance  
  
« On pourrais les faire ensembles...Maintenant » proposa Hermione en lançant un regard provocateur à son ami.  
  
« C'est qu'il est tard » tenta d'argumenter Harry  
  
« Oh je t'en prie tu sais à quel point les bonnes notes comptent pour moi »  
  
Elle fit un sourire irrésistible au jeune homme qui finit par accepter  
  
« Très bien tu as gagné »  
  
« Super, viens prés de moi je ne vais pas te violer tu sais » dit-elle en lui indiquant le lit  
  
Elle posa les cours sur les genoux de Harry et lui indiqua l'exercice en bas de page. Le sorcier se sentit très troublé car en s'approchant de son amie il s'était rendu compte de la transparence de sa robe ( le pauvre lol) : « Tu es sur que ces vêtements ... nous permettrons de... travailler...correctement » balbutia-t-il  
  
« Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire » elle enleva son chemisier et ajouta « Il fait très chaud autant se mettre à l'aise »  
  
« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire » s'exclama-t-il deux fois plus embarrassé « Tu ne veux pas une écharpe, un pull ou une combinaison de ski, moi je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse si chaud »  
  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si tu n'avais pas chaud pourquoi tu as enlevé ta chemise »  
  
Harry s'apercevant de sa propre tenue :  
  
« Mais figures-toi qu'avant ton arrivée je me déshabillais pour aller me coucher »  
  
« J'aurais due venir plus tard » dit-elle avec un sourire coquin en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry  
  
« Mais qu'elle mouche t'a piqué » s'écria celui-ci en se levant  
  
« La même que celle qui t'a piqué on dirait » dit Hermione en observant son pantalon « Ton corps parles pour toi »  
  
« Hermione tout ça va trop vite pour moi » répondit-il en cachant son ( ventre) avec un coussin.  
  
« Trop vite cria Hermione « Ca fait 5 ans qu'on est amis » puis plus doucement « Tu n'as pas envie de passer à autre chose ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit  
  
« Je t'aime Harry » dit-elle en se levant et en collant son front contre le sien. Harry la laissa faire puis sourit avant de l'embrassé tendrement (sur la bouche). Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou ,et lui, mit les siennes sur sa taille (désolé de vous frustrer une nouvelle fois mais je ne voudrais pas choquer de jeune lecteur alors disons qu'ils ont passés une excellente nuit ensemble)  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plut j'aimerais faire un petit sondage :  
  
1/Avez-vous apprécier a) Les égards courtois entre Potter et Drago b) La manipulation appliqué de la Miss Granger c) La situation comique dans laquelle est embarqué Harry  
  
2/ Le fait que je ne mentionne pas certaines choses vous a-t-il Gêner (pour la lecture) ? Frustrer (je n'en ai pas assez dit) ? Rassurer (vous ne vouliez pas de détails) ?  
  
Merci d'avance pour les reviews à 


	11. Rêvé ou pas rêvé telle est la question

Salut à tous (ou peut-être devrais-je dire toutes car je n'ai encore vu aucun garçons sur ce site) alors je n'ai pas tapper de chapitre hier parce que je devais travailler et d'ailleurs ça risque d'être fréquent je m'en excuse. Mais bon vous n'êtes pas ici pour connaître ma vie alors voici le chapitre 10  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à une pièce sombre, ses souvenirs étaient flou, il aperçu une étincelle qui s'approchait de lui, quand il fut assez près il vit un miroir étrange car au lieu d'y voir son reflet il vit Hermione.  
  
« Harry, Harry, aides-moi, sors-moi de l » disait-elle en tapant de toutes ses forces.  
  
Harry ne pouvait plus bouger  
  
« Hermione, qu'est-ce que je doit faire ? » s'écria-t-il  
  
« Elle n'est pas moi...elle sait comment...aides-moi » supplia la pauvre Hermione qui avait du mal à respirer, elle tomba et frappa une dernière fois « libères...moi...je...m...meurs ».  
  
A ces mots elle tombe sans connaissance et Harry se sent s'éloigner :  
  
« Non pas maintenant, Hermione je te sauverais, Hermione » hurla-t-il  
  
« Hermione » il rouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chambre, il regarda à coté de lui mais il ne trouva personne. Il se souvenait de son rêve et avait la conviction que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il reprit ses idées qui étaient claires pour lui maintenant : celle qu'il prenait pour Hermione ne l'était pas et la vraie Hermione était en danger. Tout ce qui lui restait à savoir c'était où, pourquoi, par qui et comment. Il devait savoir.  
  
( pour faciliter la compréhension la vraie Hermione sera nommée Hermione1 et l'autre sera Hermione2, je sais c'est ridicule comme surnom mais si vous avez mieux vous pouvez m'en proposer)  
  
Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque et avait sortit tous les livres parlant des rêves, prémonition et autres visions. Il en avait à peine lu le quart qu'il s'assoupit il faut préciser qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.  
  
« Harry, Harry » l'interpella une voix familière  
  
« Hermione » dit le sorcier en s'éveillant  
  
« Je sais que je suis pas aussi sexy qu'elle mais je pensais être encore ton ami » ironisa Ron  
  
Une profonde tristesse s'inscrivit dans les yeux d'Harry, ce que Ron remarqua :  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
« C'est Hermione j'ai rêvé qu'elle était en danger » répondit son ami soucieux  
  
« Ca m'étonnerais je viens de la voir faire du charme à mon frère » dit Ron pour le rassurer  
  
« Je ne pense pas que cette fille soit le vrai Hermione »  
  
« Méfies-toi Harry tu deviens paranoïaque » lui lança-t-il souriant  
  
« Je crois qu'on lui a jeté un sort et je n'est qu'un rêve pour l'aider et ces stupides bouquins ne m'aident pas du tout » dit Harry en poussant violemment la pile de livre qui se trouvais devant lui.  
  
« Calmes-toi Harry » dit Ron en posant la main sur son épaule « j'ai une idée »  
  
« Laquelle »  
  
« Tu devrais demander au professeur Icleerkts, il s'y connaît en psychisme et les trucs dans le genre » « Merci » dit-il en se précipitant en dehors de la salle  
  
« Apparemment il ne m'attends pas » remarqua Ron  
  
Harry était parti cherché le fameux professeur quand il l'aperçu au détour d'un couloir :  
  
« Oh professeur » cria-t-il en le rattrapant  
  
« Eh bien jeune homme vous semblez bien pressé de me voir, ce n'est pas le cas de tous mes élèves » dit le professeur souriant  
  
« On m'a dit que vous pouviez m'informer » poursuivit Harry plein d'espoir  
  
« Oui mais pour l'instant je dois me rendre à mon cours »  
  
« Je vous en prie c'est important, une question de vie ou de mort » dit Harry en le retenant par le bras  
  
« Très bien vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, que puis-je faire pour votre service ? »  
  
« Il s'agit d'un rêve que j'ai fait et que je crois prémonitoire » commença Harry   
  
« Mon garçon c'est impossible car les prémonitions ne sont pas visibles pendant le sommeil »  
  
Harry sembla être rassur  
  
« Toutefois » continua le professeur « il peut s'agir d'une vision télépathique mais c'est presque impossible »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme  
  
« Eh bien parce que vous êtes un sorcier encore bien jeune et peu expérimenté à moins que... »  
  
« A moins que quoi ? » s'enquit Harry  
  
« A moins qu'un sort puissant soit entre l'émetteur et le récepteur »  
  
« Imaginons qu'il y ait ce genre de sort, ce serait possible ? »  
  
« Ecoutez il y a trois conditions pour que des sorciers non télépathes communiquent par vision : d'abord l'émetteur doit être à proximité du récepteur sinon la vision est floue, tous deux doivent avoir des sentiments profonds l'un pour l'autre, enfin... »  
  
« Enfin quoi ? » imposa Harry  
  
« Je ne veux pas vous alarmez mais... » le professeur s'interrompit  
  
« Mais quoi ? » s'énerva Harry  
  
« Eh bien la troisième condition veut que l'émetteur soit sur le point de mourir »  
  
Harry sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir  
  
Merci aux personnes qui ont répondu à mon sondage, et pour les gens qui ont été « frustr » je vous informe que ma prochaine fiction sera classé R et pour ceux qui aiment la poésie je vais écrire un poème qui aura pour titre Déclaration 


	12. Paroles fatales

Salut les amis je sais que j'ai mis très longtemps à vous livrer ce chapitre mais mon très cher ordinateur a eu quelques petits problèmes techniques et il m'a fallu attendre qu'il se remette mais maintenant il est de nouveau en état alors je vous présente le chapitre que vous attendiez même s'il ne clos pas l'histoire les suivant viendront vite  
  
Harry se remettait très mal de ce que le professeur lui avait dit lorsqu'il aperçut Drago. Il l'interpella mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir lui parler car il continua son chemin.  
  
« Drago » cria Harry .  
  
« Quoi Potter ?, qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? » dit le jeune blond en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.  
  
« Drago, c'est Hermione »  
  
« Quoi Hermione ? »  
  
« C'est pas elle »  
  
« Non ! tu me crois maintenant, il est un peu tard » dit Drago en se retournant  
  
« Espérons que ce soit faux sinon Hermione est m.... » Harry ne peut prononcé le mot non il ne pouvait le croire, mais Drago le compris et regarda Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda t-il en se rapprochant de Harry.  
  
« Dis-moi comment tu t'en est aperçu que elle n'était pas Hermione.»  
  
« Eh bien...on a...et j'ai eu une vision très floue d'Hermione enfermée dans un ...miroir...oui dans un miroir ».  
  
« Rien d'autre ».  
  
« Non c'était très flou et court... Toi aussi tu l'as vu ? »  
  
« Oui, mais c'était clair et long ».  
  
« Tu en sais plus que moi dans ce cas Potter ».  
  
« Merci quand même de m'avoir aider. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas pour t'aider toi »  
  
Sur ces mots, Drago s'éloigna.  
  
A peine il avait fait quelques mètres qu'une voix le surpris.  
  
« Alors on complote dans mon dos ? »  
  
« Hermione » sursauta Drago « tu m'as fait peur ».  
  
« Tu as raison de me craindre » lança-t-elle en approchant  
  
« Tu es très drôle » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
  
Elle le poussa violemment contre le mur et sa tête alla s'y cogner brutalement.  
  
« Tu es folle » s'écria-t-il.  
  
« J'en ai assez de toi, tu ne comprends pas que tu étais juste un bon coup que je voulais me faire ».  
  
Drago sembla triste.  
  
« Oh le pauvre j'ai été trop méchante avec lui ».  
  
« Je me fous de toi, je sais que tu n'es pas Hermione ».  
  
« Y aurait-il un cerveau dans cette petite tête ou Potter t'as soufflé la réponse ».  
  
« On libérera la vraie Hermione et... »   
  
«...Et après ? »  
  
« Quoi et après, c'est elle que j'aime ».  
  
« Petit crétin, elle, elle ne t'aime pas et de toute façon elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour que tu te rendes compte que vous n'avez rien à faire ensemble ».  
  
«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »  
  
«Je la connais, je sais ce qu'elle ressent, elle te considère comme son ennemi et c'est Harry qu'elle aime. »  
  
Des larmes emplirent les yeux du jeune sorcier.  
  
«Tu souffres » dit-elle avec un sourire sadique « je vais soulager ta souffrance ».  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Drago lorsque Hermione posa la main sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Cardium blocus » dit-elle.  
  
A ces mots Drago ressentit une horrible souffrance saisir son cœur qui cessa de battre, toutes ses veines devinrent bleues et il tomba mort. Au dessus de son corps Hermione eut un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
N'est-ce pas horrible ? N'est-elle pas monstrueuse ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous voulez une suite? Alors il suffit de m'envoyez des reviews une toute petite même juste apres avoir lu ça please. Aller à 


	13. Sauvé par amour

Coucou Je sais j'ai été longue et le chapître est court mais je reviens de vacance et je vais vite m'y remettre (lol)

Merci pour vos reviews

Hermione avait à peine caché le corps de Drago sous son lit que Harry entra avec empressement dans la chambre. Pendant une seconde, il sentit la présence de la vraie Hermione.

« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer » s'indigna Hermione

Harry fou de colère lui saisit le bras :

« C'est toi que je vais frapper si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement où est Hermione. »

« Mais tu es fou ma parole je suis devant toi » répondit-elle innocemment

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, où est-elle ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance »

« Cà en a pour moi »

« Considère-la comme morte c'est ce qu'elle sera bientôt »

Harry la saisit au cou

« Où est-elle ?, dis-le où je te tue ».

« Si tu me tues, tu la tues elle aussi ». dit-elle souriante

« Mensonge » lança-t-il plein de colère

« Essaies pour voir » le défia-t-elle

Harry la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

Hermione leva sa baguette mais son bras resta figé en l'air malgré elle. Harry sortit sans s'être rendu compte du danger qui l'avait menacé.

Hermione se dit alors :

« Pas la peine de lutter sale sorcière lui aussi je l'aurais tôt ou tard »

La suite sera pour très vite demain au pire. N'oubliez pas les reviews elles me seront utiles parce que après tant de vacances mon écriture doit sûrement être moins bonne. A


	14. Une aide inattendue

Coucou voilà le chapitre que je vous avais promis pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre dès demain désolé si vous les trouvez courts mais je suis très occupé ces jours-ci

Harry s'était assis dans un couloir sur le sol la tête entre les mains.

« Mr Potter, croyez-vous que ce lieu soit le meilleur endroit pour étudier ?

Le jeune sorcier leva la tête et vu le professeur Rogue, celui-ci remarqua les larmes qui emplissaient les yeux du jeune homme.

« Vous avez un problème ? »

« Je...je... »

Harry ne parvenait pas à articuler une phrase.

« S'agirait-il de Melle Granger ? » l'aida Rogue

Harry le regarda étonné

« Ne soyez pas surpris la réaction de cette jeune fille pendant mon cours ne peut être expliquer par une simple crise d'adolescence »

« Un sort, je crois que c'est un sort »

« Si c'est le cas je peux vous aidez »

« Vraiment » s'étonna Harry.

« Ne croyez pas que je sois dépourvu de compassion Mr Potter, venez me voir demain matin je tenterais de vous informer »

Harry se leva d'un bond et reteint le professeur qui partait.

« Monsieur », Rogue se tourna « c'est assez urgent »

Le professeur compris en voyant Harry que c'était en effet pressé.

« Très bien suivez-moi ».

Harry obéit et ils traversaient les couloirs quand Ron qui avait couru après Harry toute la

journée, manqua de heurter celui-ci.

« Ron il faut que tu nous accompagne » dit Harry

« Mais j'ai cours » répondit Ron.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela M. Weasley, je vous ferais un mot pour justifier votre absence » lui dit Rogue qui surprit les jeunes hommes.

Ron ne chercha pas à argumenter bien que manquer les cours étaient insupportables pour lui (lol)

Le petit groupe entra dans le bureau du professeur

« Au fait, pourquoi on est ici ? » demanda le rouquin.

« C'est Hermione on lui a jeté un sort » répondit Harry

« M. Potter pourriez-vous me donnez plus de détails sur ce sort » demanda Rogue en sortant plusieurs livres

« J'ai reçu une vision télépathique d'elle »

« Intéressant et qu'avez-vous vu ? » l'interrogea Rogue

« Hermione était enfermée dans un miroir et elle m'appelait à l'aide »

« Un miroir » s'exclama le professeur « Décrivez-moi ce miroir »

« Il était grand et ancien, en bois je pense »

« Cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup... Vous n'avez pas vu une marque ou un symbole quelconque ? »

« Oui, je crois qu'il y avait un cercle avec un côté sombre et un côté clair et une flèche qui tournait entre les deux »

Après avoir écouté Harry, Rogue saisit un des livres, l'ouvrit, feuilleta quelques page puis s'arrêta en s'écriant « J'ai trouvé », il tourna le livre vers Harry qui reconnut le miroir sur la page indiquée par le professeur.

Ils lurent le texte :

_Miroir d'Inamus_

Ce miroir dont il existe peut d'exemplaire attire les âmes des sorciers en peine et les pousse à faire appelle à la magie pour libérer un amus qui prend leur apparence. Lors du sort l'âme du sorcier est emprisonnée dans le miroir mais lors de la pleine lune celle-ci est définitivement détruite. Le dernier jour de leur vie les âmes peuvent avoir une emprise sur leur corps et communiquer par vision mais au douzième coup de minuit le amus prend possession du corps et l'âme est perdue.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Hermione va... » commença Ron avec tristesse

« Non » s'écria Harry

Ron posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et il vu l'illustration du miroir sur le livre ce qui attira son attention.

« J'ai déjà vu ce miroir » s'écria Ron

« Où ? » s'enquit Rogue

Ron réfléchit et se souvint, il tira la gazette du sorcier et la posa sur le bureau.

« Là » dit le rouquin en indiquant un article

Rogue prit le journal et résuma l'article :

« Le miroir a été volé par une jeune fille qui correspond à la description d'Hermione »

« C'est elle qui l'a » conclu Ron

« Mais où l'a-t-elle caché ? » interrogea Rogue

« Il est dans sa chambre » dit Harry sur de lui

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Ron

« Peu importe j'en suis sur, mais de toute façon l'amus refusera de retourner dans le miroir » dit Harry

« Je peux m'arranger pour qu'il soit contraint d'obéir avec... »commença Rogue

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre » coupa Ron « mais si Harry a eu sa vision ce matin, l'âme d'Hermione va mourir à minuit ce soir et il est déjà...23h30 »

Le jeune brun eu un vertige :

« Comment peut-on forcer l'amus à jeter le contre-sort ? »

« Une potion d'obéissance suffira à le soumettre, mais il me faut 20 minutes pour la préparer, vous Potter allez dans la chambre d'Hermione et faite en sorte que l'amus y reste jusqu'à ce que Weasley vous apporte la potion »

A ces mots, Harry courut à la chambre d'Hermione alors que Rogue se mettait rapidement au travail assisté par Ron.

Bon là on peut dire que l'histoire a pas mal avancée et la conclusion de cette affaire ne devrait pas tarder mais maintenant il reste à savoir si la fin sera triste ou joyeuse, là je vous demande votre avis vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A vos reviews a


	15. Affrontement ultime

Salut voilà le chapitre du jour lisez bien le commentaire en dessous please.

Harry était arrivé devant la porte d'Hermione, il jeta un sort :

« Porgatum »

La porte vola en éclat et laissa apparaître la sorcière

« Va-t-en avant que je ne te tues » hurla-t-elle

« Pas question, je sais ce que tu prépares et on ne te laissera pas tuer Hermione »lança-t-il

« Dans ce cas retiens-moi » dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Harry tenta de la pétrifié mais le sort n'eut presque pas d'effet.

Elle se mit à rire :

« Tu devrais utiliser des sorts plus puissants mais tu n'y arriveras pas, tu ne pourras pas blesser ta sorcière »

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, il s'agissait de son corps et il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir Hermione. L'amus lança un regard noir au jeune homme et l'envoya s'écraser contre l'armoire. Au moment où Harry toucha le sol il eut une courte vision c'était Hermione qui s'approchait de lui, posait la main sur son épaule et lui soufflait du bout des lèvres « Bats-toi Harry, je t'en pris bats-toi ».

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'amus s'apprêtait à lui lancer un nouveau sort mais le sorcier le fit le premier :

« Roséanum »

Une gigantesque plante épineuse s'enroula autour du corps d'Hermione et lui éraflât les membres.

« Aversus » cria-t-elle douloureusement.

La plante disparue et Harry changea de position avec l'amus. Harry était désorienté ce qui permit à l'amus de lever le bras mais elle fut retenu. Harry retrouva ses esprits et l'envoya à son tour contre l'armoire qu'elle heurta de plein fouet avant de retomber inconsciente sur le sol. Les porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir à cause du choc et à l'intérieur le sorcier put voir le miroir dans lequel l'ame d'Hermione épuisée apparut entouré d'étincelles bleues.

« Hermione c'est toi ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

Ron entra en tendant la potion à Harry

« Atrebusum » lança l'amus qui avait repris conscience

Ron trébucha et la fiole vola prés de l'amus, une lutte intérieure commença mais finalement Hermione parvint à avaler la potion.

« Je me sens bizarre, quel est ce poison? » interrogea l'amus

« Une potion d'obéissance, tu vas être une gentil fille maintenant » dit Ron en se relevant l'air victorieux.

« Ron pas le temps de bavarder » reprocha Harry en voyant Hermione suffoquer et s'écrouler dans le miroir.

« Jettes le sort pour libérer Hermione tout de suite » ordonna Ron à l'amus.

L'amus obéi, il posa sa baguette sur le miroir et dit « transferum ». Un éclair traversa la baguette et une lumière rouge emplit la pièce, Hermione fut projetée en arrière dans les bras d'Harry. Ron extériorisa sa joie mais il remarqua le triste regard de son ami :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Ron

« Elle ne respire plus » répondit Harry en serrant le petit corps inerte qu'il avait dans ses bras alors que le douzième coup de minuit retentissait.

Voilà le chapitre est clos mais l'histoire peut-être pas c'est comme vous voulez si vous préférez qu'il y ai une suite ou pas et si vous préférez une fin heureuse ou malheureuse, pour cela il suffit de m'envoyer vos reviews et selon ce que vous voulez je continuerais ou non cette fanfiction je vous laisse 2 semaines à compter du 25/09/2004


	16. Instant fatal

Je sais vous avez attendu très très très très longtemps pour cette suite mais comme on le dit souvent : " Mieux vaut tard que jamais ". Je vous assure que je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais bon elle est la finalement cette fin alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fanfiction dans son intégralité

Harry s'avança dans l'infirmerie, la pièce était entièrement blanche, les draps, les lits, les murs, tout. Harry posa les yeux sur un lit au centre de la pièce et une terrible tristesse l'envahit. Il s'approcha du lit et pu sentir le délicat parfum des dizaines de bouquets qui l'entouraient, ils venaient tous de parents, d'amis plus ou moins proches, de camarades qui s'étaient tour à tour pressé dans cette pièce pour un dernier hommage. Au dessus du lit Harry distinguait les formes d'un corps, malgré le drap fin qui le recouvrait, d'une main tremblante il en tira un coin ce qui découvrit le visage éteint de sa jeune amie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et intérieurement il se reposais encore et encore les mêmes questions " Pourquoi ? ". La vue du doux visage d'Hermione l'avait toujours ému mais désormais il le faisait souffrir, son visage si plein de vie et d'expression avait été touché par l'aile fatale de la mort, ses lèvres qui étaient d'un rouge si vif était devenues rose pale, ses paupière closes semblait l'enfermer à tout jamais, enfin aucun souffle de vie ne soulevait son corps sans force. " Elle est encore si belle " pensa Harry aux bords des larmes, il prit sa main, elle était froide et si las qu'elle retomba sur le lit.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

" pourquoi tu ne te réveille pas ? "

" Harry ? " dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Il se retourna et vu Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière qui s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce:

" Elle a de la chance d'avoir un ami qui lui est si fidèle et dévoué, cependant je ne pense pas que tu devrais passer tes journées ici "

Harry sécha quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues :

" Je sais mais je ne voudrais qu'elle soit toute seule quand elle se réveillera "

L'infirmière posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et elle dit embarrassé :

" Tu sais ça fait bientôt un mois qu'elle est dans ce coma… si il y avait due avoir un changement, il aurait déjà eu lieu… et c'est difficile de te l'annoncer mais ses parents envisagent de levé le sort qui la garde en vie... "

" Quoi ? " s'écria Harry qui avait sursauté d'horreur

" Ecoute il faut les comprendre, voir leur fille dans cette état ça n'est pas facile pour eux, ne t'inquiète elle sera sans doute très heureuse là où elle ira, puis la décision est prise et il faut l'accepter "

Mme Pomfresh avait vainement tenter d 'argumenter mais cela ne changeais rien à la douleur qui emplissait le cœur du jeune sorcier.

" Quand le sort sera-t-il levé ? " articula Harry difficilement

" Demain au levé du soleil " dit gentiment l'infirmière puis elle s'éloigna en ajoutant " Je te laisse seul "

Une fois qu'elle fut sorti Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

" Tu as entendu ça ?.. C'est le moment de te réveiller… Je ne te savais pas si paresseuse… "

Chaque phrases qu'il avait prononcé était coupées par des sanglots

" C'est pas possible " dit-il en s'énervant " A quoi ça sert d'être un sorcier si je ne peux même pas t'aider, à quoi ça sert de parler si tu ne me répond pas, à quoi ça sert d'être en vie si tu meurt "

Il s'agenouilla près du lit et prit de nouveau sa main :

" Ne me laisse pas Hermione, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? " le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine et il lâcha les mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps " Je t'aime Hermione je t'aime "

Il y eu un silence. Puis il dit d'un ton ironique :

" Plutôt que d'être un sorcier je voudrais être un de ses princes charmants qui réveillent leur princesse par un simple baiser "

Il sourit et reprit son sérieux en regardant la jeune fille :

" Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte d'essayer après tout ? "

A ces mots il se redressa et déposa le plus tendre des baisers sur les lèvres livides et glacées de sa jeune amie. Il se relève et est pris d'un rire nerveux :

" Bien sûr que ça n'a pas marcher, si tu étais réveillée tu me traiterais d'imbécile, n'est-ce pas ?… "

En posant ses yeux sur le visage inexpressif d'Hermione, Harry éclata en sanglot et la serra dans ses bras en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

" Harry "

Le sorcier se retourna le visage couvert de larmes mais il n'y avait personne puis il regarda Hermione et à sa grande surprise celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts. Il la serra dans ses bras en criant :

" Tu es vivante, bien vivante "

" Oui bien sûr que je suis vivante mais je ne vais pas le reste longtemps si tu m'étouffe " lui dit elle gentiment.

Harry relâcha son étreinte :

" J'ai eu tellement peur, tu te sens bien au moins, tu veux peut être quelque chose, je devrais aller chercher l'infirmière… " dit-il avec empressement

" Non, ça va, je préfère que tu reste un peu avec moi " répondit Hermione avec tendresse

" Je resterais autant que tu voudras " se calma Harry

" Je commence à me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé " commença Hermione en réfléchissant " Je pleurais devant un miroir… "

" Pourquoi tu pleurais ? "

" Mon père il a été blessé à cause de moi…Est-ce qu'il va bien ? "

" Oui ne t'inquiète pas "

Hermione fut soulagée puis elle poursuivit " Après la créature a pris possession de mon corps, mais je voyais tout c'était horrible, j'ai fais tant de mal … "

" Ce n'était pas vraiment toi " la consola-t-il

" Non.. mais… il y a eu Pansy, elle va mieux ? "

" Oui, oui "

" Et j'ai truqué le match de Quidditch, et la chimere, et le professeur Rogue… "

" Ce n'était qu'un match, tout est rentre dans l'ordre et Rogue sait que… " commença Harry qui s'était assis au bord du lit

" Oh mon dieu j'ai couché avec Drago… et je l'ai tué " s'écria Hermione

" Ne t'en fait pas on l'a trouvé et guéri "

" Je n'ai fait que du mal autour de moi " Hermione regarda Harry et un flash lui revint puis elle réfléchi et une profonde tristesse marqua son visage.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " s'enquit le sorcier

" J'ai passé la nuit avec toi " dit-elle la voix brisé par la peine

Harry acquiesça embarrassé " Alors dans le fond… cette chose… t'as… plut… " hésita-t-elle

" C'est vrai dans un sens mais… " commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Hermione

" C'est atroce " dit-elle en se relevant " ça n'était que sexuel ? "

" Non pas du tout " s'insurgea Harry en se levant

" Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ? "

Ils étaient face à face mais Harry restait silencieux, ce qui énerva davantage Hermione

" Ne mens pas Harry, je t'en pris Harry ne mens pas… "

" Je suis amoureux de toi " lâcha Harry

Hermione resta muette. Alors il tenta de s'expliquer :

" Ca n'était pas sexuel, parce que je t'aimais et toi enfin ce que je croyais être toi ma dit que tu m'aimais aussi alors il s'est passé ce qui c'est passé. "

Harry soupira peu satisfait de son explication puis releva les yeux sur Hermione qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif

" De toute façon j'en ai marre de le garder pour moi, je t'aime Hermione, je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aimais avant cette histoire et je t'aimerais encore bien après… je t'aime "

Hermione restait silencieuse mais Harry qui était devenu tout rouge se sentit mal à l'aise et il sortit de l'infirmerie sans attendre.

Il était dans le couloir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella, il était comme statufié espérant que cette voix n'était qu'un mirage mais à la deuxième fois il se retourna. Hermione était sorti derrière lui et le regardait depuis l'autre bout du couloir ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

" Je t'aime moi aussi " finit par dire la jeune sorcière

Un sourire béat s'inscrivit sur le visage du sorcier et ce même sourire ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le visage d'Hermione. Puis il se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et ils échangèrent le plus romantique des baisers.

Drago qui avait assisté de loin à la scène lâcha le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main et fit demi tour alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

N'OUBLIEZ PAS UNE PETITE REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
